Big Old Papa Bear
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Both a tag and a Father's Day fic! Rated T for safety! Enjoy my loves! Tag for 2x19 Benjamin Franklin Grey Duffel


**AN: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! In celebration of Father's Day, the plot bunnies came up with this little fic. Yeah. Anyway. Happy Father's Day to all daddy's out there! If you don't celebrate this day for what the reason, just keep smiling my loves! It's all good :) Moving forward. It's World Cup time! Since the USA didn't make it this year, I'm giving my love to Germany. I've probably mentioned this already XD My bad. If I didn't then, oh well...which team are you voting for by the way? My younger brothers decided to use my chalkboard wall as their leaderboard as the games go on. So far they have every team in their groups with their scores and points. It's cute. Alright. I know I know. I'm rambling. Few things before we start! This is an episode tag, but I can't remember the name for the life of me. If you know what it is, please let me know! I'll go back and fix the description. Second, to all newcomers! Welcome and take a seat :) I hope you enjoy this little adventure. Third, enjoy everybody and smile! It's all good! Alright, let's get going!**

 **Mistakes are made and flames will be used to roast my marshmallows...mmm s'mores.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Big Old Papa Bear**

"It's hard to think," Mac said trying hard to hide his fear but failing.

"We have to get down somehow," Riley said.

"I have an idea," Jack said pulling out his gun.

Jack begins firing at the balloons some of them popping. Mac begins to panic more and grasps the trampoline in a white-knuckle grip. Riley and Jack were talking to each other. Riley was probably egging Jack but also reminding him to take it easy as they didn't need to plummet to their death. Mac tried so hard to listen and focus on their voices, but his fear just wasn't having any of it.

'Too high, too high, too high! Need to get down. I need to get to down!' The mantra continued in Mac's mind as they slowly made their way down.

Mac was woozy and on the edge of passing out. He tried to take a deep breath but failed to draw in oxygen. He fought so hard to keep his fear on lockdown as they did this but it was too much. He should've stayed on the ground. His thoughts and heart began racing faster and he couldn't hold on anymore. His world went black.

The trampoline finally touched the ground and Jack and Riley both jumped up with a whoop and praise.

"Land! Sweet sweet land!" Jack praised.

"Never taking it for granted again," Riley said.

"Amen to that. Right, Mac?" Jack asked.

Silence answered back not Mac. Jack and Riley looked back at the trampoline to see a pale Mac lying there unconscious.

"Oh Mac," Riley said softly.

She climbed onto the trampoline again and placed Mac's head in her lap as Jack examined his boy.

"Is he okay?" Riley asked gently rubbing Mac's arm.

Jack felt Mac's pulse and found it steady but racing. He sighed in relief. He brushed Mac's sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

"He's alright. His fear of heights really got to him." Jack said.

Riley nodded and was beyond relieved her brother was alright.

"So what do we do? Do we wait for him to wake up?" Riley asked.

"No. I'll take him home, and by home I mean my place," Jack said.

Riley went to say something when Jack raised a hand to silence her.

"It'll be better if I take him to my place. He's going to be embarrassed about passing out like this. Plus, I have more experience dealing with an unconscious Mac." Jack said.

Riley huffed a sigh but agreed.

"Fine. You better make sure he's alright and I'll be over later." Riley said.

"Riles, you know I take excellent care of Mac and of course you will. So will Matty and Bozer." Jack pointed out.

"Damn straight. We'll bring dinner, you know how Bozer is when he's worried over Mac or any of us." Riley said.

"I don't doubt it," Jack said getting off the trampoline. "Now hand my boy over."

"No. My Mac." Riley pouted playfully but moved anyways.

Jack lifted Mac into his arms grumbling about how he was going to fatten Mac this summer or at least put him on a high protein diet. He let Riley climb into back first before settling Mac in the passenger seat up front. When Mac was settled and buckled in, he hopped into the driver's seat and headed for Phoenix where Riley could take her car home. Luckily for Jack, Bozer drove him and Mac to work so he didn't have to worry about getting Mac's jeep. After dropping Riley off, Jack headed to his condo. Ever now and again he would steal glances to make sure Mac was still okay.

Jack's Condo-AKA Papa Bears Lair

Jack parked his car in its usual spot and got out. He gently lifted Mac out and carried him inside. He got to the guest room which was more Mac's room as he pretty much lived here as well, and placed Mac on the bed. He took the boys shoes and jacket off then tossed them aside. He then stripped Mac down to his boxers and dressed Mac in his pajamas which consisted of an old band t-shirt of his and some faded navy blue sweatpants that were two sizes too big. After getting Mac dressed into some more comfortable, Jack tucked him and checked his pulse one last time. Normal pace and steady.

After making sure his kid was alright Jack left Mac to wake up naturally. He left the door open a crack so he could hear Mac if he needed him. It was better that way. If you tried to wake an unconscious Mac when he wasn't injured, the blonde would kick into fight or flight mode. It was easier and safer to let him wake up naturally.

"If he's not awake by eight I'm hauling his skinny little butt to medical," Jack mumbled to himself.

It was about five now. Mac had been unconscious for about two and a half hours. As the evening went Jack periodically checked on Mac. Making sure he was warm enough, brushing hair out of his eyes, fiddling with the blankets, just being a paranoid parent overall. At six there was a knock on the door with Riley and Bozer behind it. He let them in and as he and Riley guessed it, Bozer had come with a large reusable grocery bag of food. Bozer didn't ask Jack for permission and got to cooking.

Jack and Riley shared a look but watched Bozer make magic happen.

"Matty's on her way I presume?" Jack asked.

"Yup. Said she'll be here soon." Riley said. "How's Mac? Has woken up yet?"

"Yeah, how is he? Does he need a doctor? Should we call one? Tell me we don't need to take him to medical!" Bozer asked a mile a minute turning away from the stove.

"Boze! Settle down before you hurt yourself and watch your food." Jack said nodding to the stove.

Bozer turned around and flipped or stirred what he needed.

"First, Mac's still unconscious. It's better and safer if we let him wake up naturally. Second, if he's not awake by eight we'll take him to medical. Third, what's for dinner?" Jack asked.

Bozer and Riley groaned but smiled anyway.

"Well, I'm making grilled cheese and homemade potato soup. They're Mac's comfort foods. No matter how bad he's feeling, Mac will eat a grilled cheese without question. Same with the soup." Bozer said. "Hell, I remember when Mac needed his tonsils out and the doctor said soft foods for the first seventy-two hours, Mac pouted but forgot about that when he woke up from surgery. He came home and right off the bat he asked for a grilled cheese. So I made him one but cut it into pieces. He gobbled it up and asked for seconds."

Riley aw'd as Jack laughed and made a mental note. Matty arrived just as dinner was about ready. She asked about Mac and Jack got up to check on him. He opened the door to find a sleepy-eyed and bed-headed Mac sitting up looking around.

"Jack?" Mac asked.

"Hey, bud. Welcome back the to land of the living. I was getting worried and close to taking you to medical." Jack said pressing a hand to Mac's forehead.

Mac rubbed his eyes like a toddler and was about to ask what happened when it hit him. Mac paled and flopped back down, pulling the blanket over his head. What was even worse for him was he could hear the voices of the rest of his family.

"Mac? Come on out kiddo, it's okay." Jack said.

"N'mm. Thmmm wi'hpm lau'mm aa mmme." Mac mumbled from his cocoon.

"No one's going to laugh Mackie. They're all worried about you." Jack said rubbing Mac's blanket clad back. "Besides, you know if they do laugh they have to answer to me."

"I pammmbph ou' o'er smmm'mph s'upmmm," Mac mumbled.

"It wasn't stupid and you know it. You know how these things work." Jack said.

The bundle was quiet as Jack untangled him. He saw that tear had fallen and without hesitating Jack brought Mac up into a hug. Mac tensed and tried to break out of it, hating to look weak in front of anyone but stopped when Jack started rocking. Mac gave in and let Jack comfort him. When Mac was calm, Jack let him go and Mac rubbed his eyes again.

"Come on buddy. Bozer made grilled cheese for dinner." Jack said.

Mac lit up and jumped out of bed, heading to the kitchen with a laughing Jack behind him. Mac stopped when he saw everyone and shifted on his feet nervously. Riley jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared me." She said.

Mac hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"I know. So, hungry? Dinner's ready." She asked.

Mac smiled and nodded. He sat next to Jack and Matty. Matty punched his arm but hugged him. She too was glad Mac was alright. Bozer turned to Mac with a smile and paper plate with three grilled cheese on it and handed it to Mac.

"Thanks Boze," Mac said taking the plate and bowl of soup.

Bozer laughed when Mac hummed in happiness as he ate his sandwiches.

Throughout the rest of the night, Jack continued his papa bear routine. Mac usually would've been annoyed but let go. For now.

Around midnight found Jack and Mac conked out on the couch with the Empire Strikes Back playing softly in the background. Mac was curled up under the TARDIS blanket Jack got him as a joke with his head resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack had his legs resting on the coffee table in front of him and an arm curled protectively around Mac. Jack's head was bent back and his mouth wide open, snoring.

The father and son were both sleeping peacefully.

 **Did y'all order a cheese pizza with EXTRA cheese. No? More for me *takes a big ol' bite***

 **See ya later and Happy Father's Day!**


End file.
